The White Oak Tree
by NihonKiku
Summary: Problems have been going on in the Nordics' household, so their bosses are choosing one to get rid of. Rated K for very fluffy Shounen-ai. DenNor.


It was a snowy day at the Nordics household. They were saying that a lot of trouble was going on. "We are going to get rid of one of the Nordics." said Iceland.

"What?" Denmark cried out.

"Yes, our bosses are choosing one of us to go already." said Iceland while pulling his hair away out of his face.

"Crap! I don't want to go." shouted Denmark.

"It's ok," said Norway from beside Denmark. "I'm sure they don't hate you that much to get kicked out of the Nordics."

"And how will that person go exactly?" said Finland very bewilderedly.

"They will find a way to kill that Nordic." Iceland sighed.

"Kill, huh?" Sweden said. "Well it's not going to be my wife."

Later, that day Norway started feeling uncomfortable with the whole killing thing. "What if they kill me? What if they kill me? What if they kill me?" Norway thought over and over again. Denmark saw Norway outside in the snow. He got his jacket on and went to see Norway.

"What's wrong?" asked Denmark. Norway tried to shake off the scared feeling when he saw Denmark. He covered his face with his hands. He couldn't stand this whole killing thing. Denmark wrapped his arms around Norway. "Are you okay?" Denmark asked.

"I'm fine." Norway said very shakily. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders for warmth. It was starting to get late. "I'm getting tired." Norway yawned.

"Do you want to go to bed?" suggested Denmark.

"Sure." replied Norway. As they walked back to the house they saw their bosses around the corner.

"We got to get rid of Norway." said Sweden's boss.

"I say Norway too." said Iceland's boss.

"Norway is out." laughed Finland's boss.

"I don't want Norway to go." Denmark's boss said.

"I agree." Norway's boss stated.

"So it's Norway then!" jumped Iceland's boss. Norway's eyes popped out.

"Me?" said Norway. "Me?" he ran away with tears flowing out of his eyes. Then Denmark walked back to home alone.

He went inside the house. Norway's bedroom door was cracked open. Denmark peeked through the door. He saw Norway with a pencil and a journal and two lit candles. Minutes later, Norway blew out both warm candles. He looked out the window to take a last look at the full moon then went to sleep. He left his journal open. Denmark quietly snuck in Norway's room and looked in his journal. It said…

Dear Journal,

It was me after all. I can't stand this! Why me? Why me? But I had so many fun moments in my life with one person. Denmark. Why can't I tell him the truth that I love him. He made my life special. But now I am gonna die. I will get murdered, assassinated, whatever! But at least he was in my life. And this is probably the last time I get to write in here. Goodbye my life….

It was horrible to Denmark that Norway was going to die. He silently got out of the room and shut the door. The next morning, Norway just kept on looking at the snowy sky outside. He thought of his death. Denmark looked out the window and saw tears dripping down Norway's eyes.

"Why are you always looking outside the window?" Iceland asked from behind him. Denmark closed the curtains.

"What window?" Denmark said worriedly.

"You're just weird." Iceland replied. As Iceland walked away, Denmark turned around and looked out the window again. He saw Norway with his head down walking slowly to the giant oak tree covered in snow. Denmark ran out the door and followed Norway. Norway layed down under the white oak and closed his eyes clutching the grass as if someone were holding his hand. Denmark layed down as well and moved Norway's hand from the grass to his hand. Norway opened his eyes and saw he was holding a hand.

"Huh?" Said Norway very confused.

"Oh, hi Norway." Said Denmark like nothing happened.

Norway paused as if time stopped.

"You ok?" Asked Denmark.

Norway rubbed his eyes. "Am I dead yet?"

"No" Said Denmark.

"Oh, good." Norway said then rested his head onto Denmark's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry what is going to happen to you Nor."

"Hey it's ok. You should worry about yourself, not me."

"No! No! I really care for you!"

Norway gave Denmark a warm smile. "That's nice, but you know there is nothing you can do about it."

"I'm really going to miss you, you know when you're gone."

"I'll miss you too."

Denmark looked down at his hands.

"You know, we could just spend the last moments of my life together." Norway suggested.

"That is a good idea." Replied Denmark.

"Oh, look a sakura tree!" Norway shouted while pointing at a nearby cherry blossom tree.

"I'm going to throw petals at you first!" Shouted Denmark back.

"Let's just see if you can beat me then!" Shouted Norway back.

Later after a good day of throwing cherry blossoms, a blizzard came. Denmark made it home but he thought Norway came with him. Norway was left behind. He could not see Denmark. Denmark could not see him. The next day, there was no blizzard. Denmark ran as fast as he can to the white oak. Norway was sitting under it again looking like he was going to pass out.

"Norway are you okay?"Asked Denmark.

Norway could not speak at all.

"Hello." Said Denmark.

"Hi." Norway said very weak before he passed out.

"NOR!" Shouted Denmark.

Denmark carried Norway home hoping that he was okay. He placed Norway in his nice warm bed so he can rest.

"I don't know what Denmark's problem is when he is with Norway. That is just gross. Two guys in a couple." Whispered Iceland to the other Nordics.

"What are you talking about?" Sweden said in an angry voice.

"I'm saying that two men in a couple are gro- oh." Iceland said.

"Better watch what you say." Sweden walked away, shaking his head at Iceland.

Hours later, Norway felt better and alive. It was getting dark. Really dark. Norway was thinking this was the time of his death. He went in Denmark's bedroom with him to say goodbye.

"I'm really going." Said Norway.

"I know." Wept Denmark.

Norway's face went closer and closer to Denmark's until their lips touched. As they finished the kiss, Norway walked back to the white oak tree where he and Denmark lay that evening. He stared at it, tears flowing from his eyes. Finally, the assassin sent to kill Norway came up from behind him and stabbed him in the back. Norway fell down on the ground and ended up dead. Denmark now stays near the white oak tree where the grave of Lukas Bondevik lies.

The End


End file.
